Hurt & Love
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: Greg and Nick have been casual lovers. Greg was ready for more then just being friends with benefits he wanted a relationship. Is Nick ready to open him self up more. There is a surprise that may push Nick to chose. MPreg
1. Author's Note

**Hello all I need to give my thanks to Donna she edited a lot of my stories that I had already post making them more readable know she is helping me with the ones I am writing know and she has done a great job. So much thanks to Donna you are the bomb girl. This girl is sticking to me like glue and she good at what she does.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of CSI.**

**Couple: Nick & Greg**

**AO: Nick and Greg had been casually sleeping together for about a year now. Greg starts to want more than just casual sex, he wants more of a relationship with Nick. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nick had just entered my apartment. He gently pinned me to the wall and we were kissing

slowly. I had just my pants on, his hands were stroking over my chest. I softly moaned as his hands always felt so good. He looked down at me.

"It's been a busy two weeks. I've missed our time alone." He took my hand, guiding me to the bedroom. He growled at me as he kissed me. Nick was a dominating lover. We were not really in to BSDM but we did do the blindfolding and cuffing to the bed. Well, more like he cuffed me to the bed and blindfolded me. I was submissive and I enjoyed it, but some day I would have to show him how to submit to me.

He undid my pants and pushed them down, I was going commando today! He slid his hands along my ribs while kissing me. I moaned against his mouth. I had him out of his shirt and pants and we both were naked now.

"Get on the bed, Greg." I sat on the bed and slid back as he crawled towards me. He kissed me slowly, his cock was hard against my stomach.

"I missed your touch, Nick." He nibbled on my ear, it was a sensitive spot for me and I cried out softly as he slide his hands between our bodies and cupped my cock and stroked it firmly. I slid my hands up around his neck as his nibbled on my ear.

He didn't say a word. He just kissed down my neck and I moaned again as he took a hard nipple into his mouth and nipped softly. He continued to stroke my cock and I bucked into his hands. Then he kissed further down my chest and eventually his tongue wrapped around the head of my cock. I cried out, God, it had been a damn long two weeks. I arched my hips up as he held my hips to keep them from thrusting too much. I closed my eyes, gripping the sheets as I felt him guide me down his throat. I saw earlier that he had already put the lube on the bed and when I felt slick fingers stroke along my asshole, I whimpered. He came up from my cock, he leaned up to me and kissed me slowly.

"You're being such a good boy, Greg." I moaned again as he stroked me more, then he pulled the finger out that was stroking along my prostate. I sat up, kissed him hard. He took my hand to his cock and I moaned as I slid my hand down along his throbbing cock, up and down and along it, squeezing it firmly. He kissed down my neck, I was now sitting on my knees.

"So good." I stopped as I remembered something.

"Nick, I'm out of condoms." He kissed me slowly as he stroked his fingers deeper into me. I moaned as he ran it over my prostate. I softly moved against his fingers, he had got me on my back again. Nick kissed me slowly.

"We're both clean, we've just had our yearly physical." He pushed me back on my back and he took my cock in his mouth again as he started to thrust two fingers into me. I cried out as he was sliding it against my prostate repeatedly. I could feel my balls tighten as I thrust up into his mouth, as much as he was letting me anyway. I started to feel his mouth, he groaned and swallowed all of me. Then he slid up and pushed into me, fast and hard!

I moaned as I moved with him, as we made love I slid my hands down his back and then back up, using my nails. He groaned as he moved harder after feeling my nails on his skin. I was still hard and I felt my hard on slid against his stomach and mine. I groaned as I came again, my asshole clenching on his cock as he thrust one more time and then came inside me. He rolled off me, we were both out of breath. We laid there, holding each other for ten minutes before we slowly made love again until finally we fell asleep, worn out.

I went to work about a month later, things had got busy again but we had slept together a few times that month. I didn't know it was going to be the worse day of my life! The truth to be told, I had been wanting to tell Nick that I wanted more than just casual sex, but we wanted to keep a secret from the team that we were even sleeping together. More Nick than me, I was ready to tell people but we weren't even together in his eyes, it was just sleeping around. Releasing our stress from work and the cases we saw come through the lab.

I wasn't even paying attention when I came into the lab because I was thinking on wanting to tell Nick that I wanted a relationship. I would even deal with not telling the others, but I wanted it to be a real relationship, where we only slept with one another and only had one another. I had fallen in love with Nick. That's when the explosion happened. I was on my back and I was in shock. I wasn't feeling all the glass in my back. I saw Nick coming to me and I saw Sara was hurt too and I was about to ask her if she was okay before I blacked out.

Catherin was there when I woke. She told me that she was the one that had caused the explosion, it was an accident. I had leaned back, I wasn't going to get on to her because it's not like we were perfect just because we're lab techs and they're CSI's, we were all going to screw up at some point! I looked at her.

"How is Sara?" Catherin stroked my hand some and she looked at me.

"She just got some glass in her hand. She is fine." I looked at her.

"Catherine, stop blaming yourself, accidents happen. If Lindsey was playing baseball outside and a fly ball accidentally went into the window and hit you in the head, knocking you out, you would make sure she knew it was accident, right?" Catherin laughed softly.

"Yes, I would make sure she knew it was accident and it wasn't her fault. But, Greg, this was more then just a ball to the head." I looked at her and shrugged.

"Well, when Lindsey becomes whatever she wants to become and if something happens that she hurts someone badly, I would hope that the person would tell her that accidents happen, and that she is forgiven!"

Catherine smiled at me and I started to fall back to sleep. I was there for another two weeks. All the team except the one person I wanted to see, Nick, came to see me, to see how I was doing. Maybe trying to have a relationship with him was a bad idea! Maybe if I stopped the sleeping together, I could get over Nick and maybe find someone to spend my life with, even if all this was breaking my heart because I wanted that one person to be Nick.

The doctor came in and looked at me.

"Mr. Sanders, I am Doctor Henderson. We need to talk, we did some testing and there's something you need to know about." He wasn't my normal doctor and I wasn't sure who he was. I sat up some and looked at him.

"Call me Greg. I tell all the nurses and the doctors to call me by my first name. Let me guess, I have cancer or some other disease?" He shook his head some.

"No, Greg! You are a scientist and I'm sure you have heard of men that are born with both female and male organs?" I nodded letting him go on, because I think I knew where he was going and I didn't know how to respond. "It seems you are one of those men who have been born with both. The blood tests that were done, well it was a mistake that a pregnancy test was done but it came back positive. You are four weeks pregnant." I looked at him.

"Well, I always wanted to be a science oddity! I just got my chance." God, I was pregnant with Nick's child. I had to end the relationship and move. He nodded and gave a chuckle.

"At least your taking it better than I thought you would. There is a specialist in this area, he has studied this. There are a few around the US. If you want a second opinion, there's one in D.C and one in New York City."

I nodded and thanked him and gave him my numbers so they could contact me. He said his goodbyes. I had a lot to think about, that was for sure. I could see where Abby was working, if they were hiring, or I could ask Adam if they're hiring at his CSI lab in NYC. But did I want to leave Vegas behind? And the team that had become like a family to me?


	3. Chapter 2

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of CSI.**

**Couple: Nick & Greg**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was in the car with Warrick, heading home.

"Hey, man, I wanted to apologize for Nick, he said that he's just been busy." I leaned back, Warrick had the next two days off and he was going to help me get some food in my house and move things around so that I could reach them. I was to still take it a little easy.

"Let me guess, you know about me and Nick's after work activities?" Warrick looked at me some.

"No, but the way you two have been acting since last year, I figured something was going on." I looked at him and gave him one of my famous grins.

"It was just casual, Warrick, nothing more and nothing less. Guessing your not homophobic!" He laughed at that.

"No, man, this is Vegas! I had friends in college that were gay and bi-sexual. We're still good friends, most of them were good at hoops." We got to the store and we got what I needed for back home. When we got home we started to put the things away.

"Maybe you should call Nick. He is worried about you. Greg, man. Even if it was casual, you two are friends. You know Nick, about showing feelings and all that, he just can't do it some times." I started to help put the things away.

"You know, if you noticed, I think that Sara and Catherine have as well. Not all that sure about Grissom, if it isn't science or bugs it's not in his sight." He nodded some as he put some things in the fridge.

"Yeah, Catherine and Sara suspect, we've been talking about it. We noticed sometimes how each of you look at each other. Nick spends a little less time with me and he says he goes to your place to play games. When I ask if I can come, he changes the subject." I nodded some and I smiled as I set some things on the counter.

"Well, don't tell Catherin or Sara since it's over. They'll start hounding on Nick for ignoring me. Warrick, if you want to tell Nick you knew, and I didn't lie to you when you asked, go for it. But don't get on to him because it was just casual." Warrick turned and looked at me.

"Greg, man, you two are friends. He still should have come and seen you. You know that you're more a part of the team than most of the lab rats. Well, you and Archie."

I stopped what I was doing! I didn't show any emotion, I didn't know, I'd really never thought of it that way, that they thought of me as one of the team. I mean the lab rats were a team of sorts. But they didn't really interact with the team, just me and Archie.

"Thanks, Warrick, that means a lot to me." We stood there for a moment and then went back to work and Warrick cleared his throat some.

"Greg, man, I am bi-sexual too. I tend to lean more towards females, but I have had some fun in college." I chocked on the drink I was drinking.

"Damn! You know, you were the one person I would not see this coming from, but, hey, that's cool man. Have you told Nick?" Warrick shook his head some.

"Truth be told, I didn't see him accepting it 'cause he's from Texas and he had mentioned a few times that his parents were not too hot about bi and gay people. He's been told once, by his old man, that if he was bi or gay he would be disowned." I nodded some.

"Yeah, he didn't ever tell me anything like that, but he has told me how old fashioned his parents are. Texas is one of those states where you never know if you should say hey look at me, I'm gay. Then you've got to figure out if you need to run or fight back." Warrick laughed some as he put some more things away.

"Yeah, that's my view of Texas as well. I hear so many people say that they have come so far in modern times, but there are something's that are still edged in stone!" We talked some more, when a knock on the door was heard, Warrick went to get it. I heard Warrick call out to me.

"Yo, man, look who showed up!" I turned around saw Nick.

"Yo, Nicky!" I went back to doing things in the kitchen. Nick walked in and started to help Warrick with what he was doing.

"What's up, Greg? I hear you're returning back to work tomorrow." I nodded some.

"Well, for about two weeks! I resigned from the lab." I moved to check the living room out and started to clean the trash up. Warrick and Nick both came in. Warrick was the first to speak.

"Wait, you resigned from the lab?" I shrugged.

"I sent an email from the hospital this morning, to Grissom's computer, and gave him my two week notice. Yeah, I am moving to Washington D.C., I've put in a few applications." Nick was still in shock but finally he managed to speak.

"We need you at the lab, Greg." Warrick looked to him, then to me.

"Greg, come on, you can't leave us! You're the best DNA tech we've ever had!" The phone rang and I pressed the button to put it on speaker as I was busy cleaning.

"Yo, Greg here." I heard the laugh I knew so well.

"This is Abby, what's up Greg? You are taking care of yourself aren't you? So I don't have to come down there and tie you to the bed and make you be a good boy?" I laughed some.

"Abby, you know I am always a good boy!" She grunted.

"Yeah, right, but how is that hot looking cowboy play toy of yours?" I froze as Warrick started to laugh.

"Well, he standing right next to me and he looks good to me!" I heard Abby chuckle.

"Well, do I finally get to hear the voice that turns Greg on so much?" Warrick pushed Nick softly.

"Nicky, the lady's talking to you, man." Nick looked at me.

"Hello." Abby grunted some.

"Well, he does have a sexy voice, but you've got to say more than that! What's your full name and tell me are you top or bottom?" I went beet red and Warrick was laughing hard.

"Well, me myself, I'm bi and I switch from bottom to top." I stared at Warrick as my mouth dropped open and Abby replied.

"You must be that hot chocolate god in Greg's pictures!" Abby going to get me killed! Warrick laughed softly.

"That's me and you sound like you're a beautiful woman yourself, Abby." That's when I heard who I figured was Gibbs.

"Abby, do you have those DNA results for me? And get back to work would ya? Stop chatting. Don't make me head slap you like I do Tony!" I heard her gasp.

"Gibbs, you would never hit me!" I smirked as the banter kept going, until I heard him say.

"Abby, hang up and come on. We've got a killer to catch." I smirked as the phone was hung up. I stood up.

"I think she didn't hang up, I think he did 'cause we would have got a goodbye!" Nick looked to Warrick.

"Rick, man, you sure you okay with me being Bi?" Warrick looked to him. "Yes, and the team would be too, if they ever found out. Nicky, this is Vegas, this isn't Texas and things are different here."

I let them talk. I wasn't listening now. I was glad that Warrick was accepting Nick, he needed that. He was scared of what people would think if they found out he was bi-sexual. But my God, they were not going to accept the fact that I am a man that is pregnant with Nick's child. I still had to figure out what I was going to do about the whole pregnancy thing! Warrick said his goodbyes, he had to head out. Nick & I said goodbye as he left.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of CSI.**

**Couple: Nick & Greg**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I watched as Nick went and sat on the couch. I handed him a beer and sat in the recliner with a large glass of apple juice.

"What, Greg, not going to have a beer?" I shook my head as I sipped the juice, stretching out and sliding a cover over me that I had out in the living room for when I just fell asleep on the couch.

"I'm giving up drinking all together." I was thinking that I would tell Grissom I was pregnant, but I had a few months before I started showing, to decide on what I was going to do and who I was going to tell.

"Greg, what you're giving up drinking all together? Where the hell did that come from?" I took a long drink, figuring how I was going to answer him.

"Yes, I am going to give it up. Why should I continue to drink?" I took a deep breath, I needed to get this part out. "Nick, I'm ending our casual sex. Sorry! But this is Vegas and I'm sure you can find someone else. I am thinking of leaving Nevada all together." He sat up with his beer and looked at me.

"You want to leave Nevada? Greg, you're the best DNA lab tech we've got! You do good work." I stood up and went to the kitchen and he followed.

"I know I'm good, thanks. But something came up and I think it's best that I move." Nick walked over to me and after I put the cup in the sink, he turned me around and stroked my face.

"Greg, what is up? You love Vegas. I don't want this casual thing to end. You're one of my best friends, and being your lover has been wonderful." He stroked my cheek and kissed me softly. I lifted my face up and smiled.

"I will miss it too, Nick, but right now, I just want to focus on healing and you can still be my friend, without the sex, can't you?" Nick looked at me, obviously puzzled.

"Yes, I can, but I think there's more to this than you're telling me." I looked at him and nodded.

"I have a medical condition and I need to be near a specialist. There a few in the US. One's in New York City, one's in D.C. and one's in Colorado. I was told that one of them would fly to Vegas to see me, but I feel bad about making someone fly down here to see me, so either I'll move or stay, we'll see." He looked at me, worried now. He had finished his beer and put the empty in the trash.

"What is wrong with you? Why do you need a specialist?" I shook my head and tried to walk out but he took my elbow and turned me around.

"Nick, I don't plan to tell you or anyone at work. You are my friend, as are most of the people at work. I was a good boy toy to you, but this is something I'm going to deal with alone." Nick looked at me.

"I don't like the expression boy toy, you were my lover. You were not just some toy to me, you are a friend that shared those moments with me." I looked at him, amazed. Well, at least when we made love, it was special to him.

"I want to find someone that…. I want a relationship, not just something casual." Nick was shocked. I moved to the door and opened it up. "Nick, can you go home, please? I want to get some sleep. I go in to work tonight and I need some sleep." He walked to me, about to leave.

"Greg…….." I stopped him and looked at him.

"Don't! You don't want a relationship, Nick, so don't try just because we are good friends and I'm good in bed! Making love to you was amazing, laying in bed holding each other and talking was great. But from now on, we'll just do that on the nights that you, me and Warrick hang out. Please go, my head hurts."

He left. I knew that I had done that for the fact that I did want more than just sex, but even if he started a relationship, he would find out that I was pregnant with his child. His family would probably not accept it, the team would accept that more than his family would. But I wasn't going to risk causing him any pain. If I told Grissom, without telling him that it's Nick's child, he would understand and help me transfer somewhere else.

When I got to work that night I went and knocked on Grissom's door.

"Come in, Greg." I walked in and I nodded to him.

"Grissom, do you have some time to talk? I need to talk to you, it's important." He nodded and motioned for me to sit down. I closed the door and walked over and sat down.

"What I have to tell you, goes no further than this office, and this is for you to understand why I need to transfer to another state." I needed him to agree.

"Well, what you say to me won't leave this office. But transfer? I will need to know a good reason for that." I slid the medical paper at him, along with the ultra sound.

"I am four weeks pregnant. The doctor that told me this, knows of three specialists that would take me on, pro bono, but I want to move to where they are instead of making these doctors spend more money traveling to Vegas." Grissom acted like I thought he would, he took it all serious and didn't gape at me or act freaked out.

"Where are these specialists located?" I took a sip of water.

"Washington D.C. I have a friend there that would take me in. Then there's one in New York City, I also have a friend there. Then the next one is in Denver, Colorado and that one I really don't want to go to. I have already sent an application to NY CSI Lab. I have also sent one to the D.C one and told my friend about my condition. She talked me into putting an application in to NCIS, where she works." He nodded some.

"Well, Greg, I will keep your secret because you have proven yourself to us and you have become a friend to the team. We will miss you. Who is the father?" I didn't really expect him to ask! I looked at him and took a deep breath.

"You promise not to tell this person? Because this person doesn't want a relationship and has told me a few times that he doesn't want kids because of the work he does." Grissom looked at me.

"It's someone in our line of work then, Greg? I won't tell them, unless you ask me to and I think you should tell him yourself. Because it's their child as well." I sighed, yeah, he was right but I may do that, after I transfer.

"Its Nick!" Grissom looked at me, once again no show of shock or shame.

"You need to tell him, Greg. Tell him that he's going to be a father. Nick may not want this but he is a person of honor, he would want to help take care of it. Maybe he'd also enjoy being a father." I nodded some.

"I will tell him at some point, Grissom, but our relationship, well, there wasn't one! It was all casual for a year now. I already ended that because I want more." Grissom nodded some.

"Well, get to work and when the people call about your applications I'll give them a good review because you have been a good worker." I nodded and stood up.

"Thanks, Grissom" I headed off to get to work as I had a back log. I was glad that he had taken it so well. I mean, even if he was all science, still in the back of my mind, I thought he may freak out a little. "Hey, Grissom, um, just in case, can you give me about a month before you send in the applications? Something may work out where I can stay and all."

Grissom nodded as I headed out to the lab. I started to work on the back log. Nick didn't stop in all night, he was working a case with Warrick. All the rest of team came in and told me that they were glad to see me back at work. It had been hell without me, getting there DNA fast. I had to smile to myself. I was good and I had always been fast with DNA. I was proud of that and I was proud to be able to give my advice to the team on the cases they had.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of CSI.**

**Couple: Nick & Greg**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I worked through the next two weeks and Nick was avoiding me! I didn't blame him, I didn't expect a friendship being able to last, after breaking it off. We had been sleeping together for a year. I was sitting on my couch, playing my PS3 when I heard the key in my lock, and only one person had a key to my door. I continued to play as Nick came in and sat down next to me. He put a bottle of sprite on the table for me and was drinking a coke himself. I paused the game and leaned back, looking at him.

"Nick, everything okay?" I was worried because sometimes he would just show up after work, when we didn't have the same shift, because a case was hard. He turned to me and he looked me in the eyes.

"I want to know what's medically wrong with you! And I want to be able to help. I don't want you to move, Greg. We all need you at the lab, as a lab tech and, also, as a friend. We would all miss you." I took a deep breath and looked at him. He needed to know it was his child as well.

"I am six weeks pregnant. No, I am not joking! Remember that night we didn't have any protection and we didn't stop?" Nick looked to me as he took a deep breath.

"I am the only one you have been sleeping with?" I winced some at that, because that hurt! But he had the right to ask, since we were just sleeping together casually. I had never told him that I stopped sleeping with others once we'd started sleeping together.

"You're the only man I have been sleeping with for a year, Nick." Nick leaned back.

"It's dangerous for a man to be pregnant, so you're going to try to go to term and give birth?" I nodded and stood up, saying as I went to the kitchen.

"Yes, always wanted to be a parent. Want something to eat? I am going to order some Chinese." He walked in with me as I poured some juice for myself.

"Yeah, sure, I could use some food. I don't have work tonight, we both have the night off, mind if I hang out here?" I made the orders, I knew what he wanted to eat and I knew he had more to say to me. I turned around and sat on the couch with him and I looked at him.

"Nick, there was more you came to say, so spill." He slid his hands through his hair.

"Can I come with you? To the next doctor's visit, for the baby?" He was avoiding the question, but he asked a question I never though I would hear him ask.

"I would like that, Nicky." He looked at me.

"You can't leave now. I want to help you raise the baby. I mean, I am shocked that I am going to be a father. It's not all because I should, since it's my kid. It's, well, I'm good with kids and I want to help. Please, don't move?" I nodded some.

"I'll talk to Grissom tomorrow and tell him that I am staying and no need to help me get a hold of those other CSI labs." He took a deep breath, like he was trying to figure out how to say something else.

"I also came here to ask you out on a date. I miss spending time with you, and being with you, when we're not working. I want to see if a relationship could happen." Okay, that one really shocked me and I looked at him.

"Yeah, I would like that but I want more than Warrick to know! We don't have to tell them all right away, we can see if it works out. If it does work out, I want people at work to know, at least Grissom, Sara and Catherine." He swallowed and he nodded some.

"If I promise to tell them after we've been dating for quite a while. Will you wait until I'm ready to tell them?" I squeezed his hand and nodded.

"Yes, I want you to do it when you're ready, I won't push you. I am glad you decided you want to try this because I missed you too, Nick, having you spend time with me." He started to slowly kiss me and I softly moaned. I had missed this part too. I slid my hands into his hair, softly whimpering as he slid his hands down to pull me gently onto his lap, straddling him as we kissed. Nick started to kiss along my neck, groaning softly.

"I have not been with a man since we started getting together." I had my eyes closed.

"Yeah?" My hands slid along his shoulders as he started to kiss the other side of my neck. I moaned as he found the spot under my ear. I started to softly grind against him, he was getting hard and I was already raging hard. He slid his hands up my thigh, stroking my cock through my pants.

"Only you, Greg. Greg, I need you, please, Babe, I need you naked and in bed."

I heard the knock on the door and, breathing hard, I went to pay for the food. I went to set it on the kitchen counter. Nick was watching me, I took his hand and guided him to the bedroom. I felt Nick grab me and pull my back against his chest, he kissed along my neck, sliding his hand into my sweats and cupping my cock and stroking it, I cried out his name.

He took my shirt off and slid his hands across my bare chest, then he pushed my boxers off. I kicked them away as his hands stroked my throbbing, hard cock. I trembled. He whispered into my neck, as he stroked my cock head slowly.

"Sit down on the bed!"

I did as he said. I was completely naked as he took his shirt off and knelt before me. He spread my legs, sliding between my legs and he kissed me deeply, his fingers still stroking my cock. I could feel some pre cum sliding down my cock. He pressed me back on the bed as we kissed. My throbbing cock caught between our stomachs, when I felt him slide down and suckle on the head, tasting my leaking pre cum. I threw my head back.

"Nicky, you're going to make me cum." His fingers stroked my balls as I whimpered, thrusting into his mouth. He sat up and reached over for the lube in the stand next to the bed. I looked at him. He kissed me slowly.

"You will cum many times tonight, Greg."

He leaned back down, sliding his tongue around the head of my cock, as he started to slide the lubed fingers into me. One of his hands holding my hip down so I wasn't thrusting my cock too hard down his throat. He hit my prostate and I groaned as I came in his mouth, he sucked me dry but that didn't stop him. He was fingering me slowly, he had two fingers in me now and he was suckling on my sensitive cock head. I moaned, I could feel myself hardening again.

"Nick, I need you in me."He slide up and he stroked my stomach, kissing me slowly. I reached down and undid his pants, breathing hard. He stood up and he pushed his pants and boxers down, I groaned as I watched him slide his hand along his hard cock. I sat up and softly licked around the head and suckled on it. He stroked my cheek softly as I suckled on the head. He pulled me off his cock and pushed me back as he slide between me legs. I was breathing hard as I looked at him and he said.

"I want something tighter than your mouth!" I got some lube in my hand and as I leaned up and kissed him, I started to stroke his cock, coating him. He groaned, thrusting into my hand. God, I hadn't felt him thrusting his cock in me for three weeks! This was going to feel so good, to have his cock sliding against my prostate. He whispered against my lips.

"Try to stay hard because I want you inside me next, Greg. I want to feel your cock rubbing against my prostate, Babe."

I moaned as he eased me onto my back, sliding a pillow under my hips. I felt his cock slide into me and I threw my head back softly. He hit my prostate on the first try. I moaned, moving against his cock as he started to move back and forth, slowly at first, getting me stretched so he could do it harder. Nick was a gentle lover and he always made sure that he wasn't going to hurt me. My legs wrapped around him, to help him thrust harder into my ass, to feel him thrust hard against my prostate.

I started to stroke my cock as I heard him panting hard. He was close and I guess I wasn't the only one that hadn't been with someone for three weeks. I slid my hands up his chest, and back down.

"Cum for me, Nick. I want to feel you shoot your cum in me."

I felt him do it as I asked him. He leaned down and started to kiss me, he groaned as he slid his hands down my chest, slowly. He sat on his knees, breathing hard, as he slide out of me. I moved to kiss him slowly, stroking his cock. He moaned softly. He started to softly whimper, his cock head was sensitive. He kissed me hard and he whispered.

"Take me, Greg, I want you."

We didn't get out of bed for almost an hour, and then we headed to eat our food. When we were done, we changed the sheets as we hadn't put down any towels. We took a shower together, with Nick taking me again! God, we were both horny from the three weeks of not having each other. He took me in his arms and then we went to sleep.


End file.
